Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device with a flash memory to serve as multiple controllers.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional electronic devices equip with multiple controllers to form a control system to operate a large number of calculations. Multiple controllers and processors may consist varies chips with different functions.
Conventionally, in a control system with multiple controllers, each of the controllers needs a corresponding flash memory to store data and firmware. However, as the number of the controllers and the flash memories used by the electronic device increases, the occupied space of an electronic device becomes larger, and also increases the hardware cost.